Cesarstwo Afritalskie
Cesarstwo Afritalskie powstało w 1 roku na terenie Brytanii, Egiptu i Północnej Irlandii. Z zapisków wynika że było to starożytne państwo, które na tym świecie pojawiło się jako pierwsze. Celem Cesarstwa jest udnolicenie wszystkiego Historia Cesarstwa Afritalskiego Lata 1-11 Afritali powstało w roku 1, było na początku dość neutralne. Lata 1-11 spędziło na wzmacnianiu gospodarki i militarii, co bylo bardzo dobrym wyborem. Lata 11-12 Pierwsza wojna Afritali, o wschodnią Libie. Była to wojna z Imperium Droteńskim. (Afritali dołączyło na chwilę do wojny maperskiej, co czyniło z niego tymczasowego sojusznika DWD i Culum). W czerwcu tego samego roku kupił od Imperium Maximalnego kolonie w północnej Tunezji. Gospodarka Afritalska bardzo polegała na koloni,więc było to dla Cesarstwa bardzo ważne. Rok 17 W roku 17 Afritali stało się Cesarstwem.Było to najważniejsze wydarzenie w całej Histori Cesarstwa Afritalskiego. W tym samym roku, wypowiedziało także wojnę Republice Borgii o południowe kolonie w Syrii. Była to pierwsza wojna w której Afritali brało udział od pod początku do końca.Wojna została wygrana przez Afritali, dzięku czemu zyskało Syrie południową w której Afritali rozpoczęło budowe fabryk militarnych. Rok 23 W tym roku Borgia w ramach porozumienia pokojowo oddała resztę Syrii Cesarstwu Afritalskiemu. Spowodowało to ogromne polepszenie stosunków między Państwami Rok 33 W tym roku miało miejsce bardzo ważne,a zarazem bardzo złe wydarzenie Dla Afritali - Szkocji wybuchło powstanie przeciwko Cesarstwu Afritalskiemu. Na czele stanęli Imperialiści SHN (z Islandii).Początkowo były to ogromne problemy dla Cesarstwa, jednak szybko się okazało , że SHN to jeden z najważniejszych sojuszników Afritali. Rok 40 W roku 40 oddanie Syri Cesarstwu się opłaciło. Premier Borgii i Cesarz Afritalski podpisali umowę na mocy której Cesarstwo miało pomóc wygnać Drotan z Italii, a SHN z Szkocji. Plan po 2 latach został sfinalizowany i udany, i nie było większych problemów z wykonaniem zadania. Lata 46-47 Jest to bardzo ważna dla Cesarstwa.Zostaje podpisana Unia Cesarska wraz z Cesarstwem Algierijskim i Cesarstwem Polskiej Babiloni w latach 46-47 (grudzień,styczeń,luty) Unia ta miała zjednoczyć Silnych. Pewnego razu Cesarz Afritali, Fleh Fortis powiedział : ,,Niema miejsca dla słabych kraji'' od tej pory była to Idea sojuszu. W 47 roku Cesarstwo kupiło Giblartar i okolice za projekt broni laserowej Rok 48 Wraz z Imperium Polskiej Babilonii Afritali zaatakowało Imperium Martińskie. Lata 49-75 Są to lata rozbudowy uni cesarskiej i Afritali.Unia bardzo się wzmocniła przez te lata milczenia,jednak miało to swój cel.Unia stała się bardzo silnym sojuszem. Lata 76-77 W tym roku,wraz z Cesarstwem Algierisjkim zaatakowano .Wojna trwała 4 miesiące,skonczyła się zdobyciem dużej ziemi Drotana,zaś sam Drotan stał się państwem marionetkowym. Rok potem (77 rok) Afritali pomogło N.W.X Zdobyć Część Juziolandi.W kolejnym roku, Shn dołączyło do uni Cesarskiej, i od tej pory kraje się wspierały, nawet gdy unia została rozwiązana. Rok 80 Unia zaatakowało Cyberską SRR.Wojna trwała 3 lata,w tym w 82 roku,na Afritali spadła bomba atomowa.Cały Londyn został zniszczony.Zginęło około 71 % populacji londynu.Od tej pory Afritali nienawidzi Cyberskiego SRR. Rok 81-84 ( historycy nie są w stanie aktualnie określić konkretniej,niedługo zostanie to zmienione) Ponownie, musiał pomóc członkowi swojej uni - Cesarstwu algierijskim,gdy ono przegrywało z Gotlandią. Aktualny cesarz itak był przychylny sojuszowi.Jednak po jego śmierci,gdy nowy cesarz przejął władze nad Afritali, coraz bardziej odsuwał się od Uni Rok 84-86 ( historycy nie są w stanie aktualnie określić konkretniej,niedługo zostanie to zmienione) w tym roku odkaziło tereny po wojnie z Cyberskim SRR, jednak przez kolejne 26 lat stolica była w Manchesterze. Rok 88-92 ( historycy nie są w stanie aktualnie określić konkretniej,niedługo zostanie to zmienione) W 90 roku stało się. Cesarstwo miało dość bycia wykorzystywanym.Cesarz rozwiązał unie.Zmieniło to oblicze europy, a zwłasza, że miesiąc później Afritali dołączyło do uni DWD. Historia Plemion Afritalskich Według starożytnych zapisków, Afritali było pierwszym państwem świata. Na jednym z nich, widać że pierwsze plemiona istniały ponad 2 tysiące lat temu. Historycy dalej próbują zgłębiają jej starożytną historię . Badania zaczęto od roku 300 p.n.e (wcześniejsze badania ,są bardzo trudne, gdyż mowe wynaleziono dopiero w 450 roku p.n.e a pismo w 302 roku p.n.e Rok 1000 p.n.e Istnieje aż 12 większych plemion Afritalskich. Tudorowie, Straling , Malgaria , Trengolia , Waleja , Angelajla , Urugandja , Zaltracja , Matykowie , Kasztania , Manchistria oraz Grzygacja . Przez lata 300-p.n.e nic ciekawego się nie działo.Plemiona się rozwijały , i nie toczyły wojen oraz się rozwijały. Ponoć w roku 298 wynaleziono ognisko. (umiano wcześniej utworzyć ogień,ale nie udawalo się zrobić go na dłużej niż 20 minut. Rok 296 p.n.e . Zbudowano pierwszą łódź. Plemienię matyków użyło jej by zrobić wyprawę na wyspy i osiedliło tamte ziemię . Wcześniej między wyspami był zbudowany most, który według legend został zbudowany przed zamieszkaniem tych terenów przez plemienia Afritalskie. Łodzie szybko stały się popularne wśród wszystkim plemion wysp . Plemienia zamieszkujące Irlandię dowiedziały się o istnieniu tych na wyspie Wielkiej Brytani i Vice versa . Rok 295 p.n.e . Plemię Tudorów odkryło broń która była w stanie zabić człowieka. Był to nóż, w tym samym roku odkryto pierwsze miecze, łuki, tarcze i zaczęto ulepszać zbroje . Plemienie Tudorów zaczęło nawet oswajać konie, co było wielkim osiągnięciem . Dotychczas potrafiono jedynie oswajać kury, świnie, krowy, owce, psy i koty (ciekawostka : oswajane koty nigdy nie były tak posłuszne jak inne zwierzęta, zachowywały swoją niezależność dlatego w Afritalii panuje przesąd, że jeżeli pierwsze zwierzę jakie ujrzy każdy człowiek to będzie kot, to dziecko będzie nieposłuszne. Co ciekawe - właśnie Król Mathhew młody jako pierwsze zwierzę słów najstarszych ujrzał kota, ciekawe w tym było że nie był posłuszny ojcu i rozwiązał Unie Cesarską) Rok 294 p.n.e Plemię Tudorów przeżywa złoty okres . Plemię odkryło wędkę . Wędka jednak była bardzo droga w zrobieniu, niewiele rzemyślników potrafiło ją zrobić . Sprzedaż ryb była na całą wyspę, oraz Irlandię i tamtejsze plemiona Hangów . Ze sprzedaży ryb budowano domy, farmy i warsztaty powstała pierwszą Biblioteka ( pierwsze plemiona powstały dopiero gdy ludzie nauczyli się mówić, oraz przy okazji czytać. Z pisaniem było o wiele trudniej . Czytać potrafiło łącznie 43 % osób w plemionach jeżeli by podsumować całą ludność, w czytaniu górowało plemię Waleji bo było to aż 65 %.Natomiast pisać około 9 % ludzi, tutaj podobnie, w waleji potrafiło to robić aż 18 %. Prawdopodobnie dlatego ,że to tam powstała pierwsza szkoła. Historycy jeszcze nie rozumią co oznaczają starożytne znaki,które można zauwazyć w Londyńskich grotach , jedyne co ustalono że są tam już 4 tyś lat . Następnie rozwijano rolnictwo - powstały największe plantacje marchewek do roku 276 p.n.e . Posadzono pierwszy sad liczący 100 drzew (trwało to aż cały rok,jednak udało się zasadzić całą 100 w ciągu 1 roku. Warto też popatrzeć co się działo w plemieniu Matyków, w plemieniu Starling oraz w Grzygacji. Plemię matyków dalej rozwijało marynarkę. Kilka egzemplarzy wędek sprzedano własnie ludziom z Matyki . Ci natomiast używając swoich łodzi oraz wykupionych wędek, wysłało 20 ludzi (tylko tyle wędek udało im się wykupić za opłacalną cenę [ nie była to coprawda wymiana złota za wędki , była to wymiana 5 łódek z 20 wędek ,co na te czasy było dosyć dużym absurdem, lecz nie na tamte czasy]. Szybko okazało się , że przy brzegu są gorsze ryby niż w głąb oceanu. Plemię matyków mimo posiadaniu ponad stu-krotne mniejszej ilości wędek miało jedynie o 75 % mniej ogólnego wydobycia opłacalnych ryb. ( Oczywiście, wszyscy posiadali siatki które wynaleziono dużo wcześniej. Historycy jeszcze nie znaleźli odpowiedzi na to pytanie ) Głównie dlatego, że gatunki ryb które znaleziono daleko w oceanie były wycenione dużo lepiej W plemieniu Starling zostały wymyślone włócznie. Broń była użyteczna na daleki zasięg . Można było zarówno używać ich do ataku wręcz na spory dystans, jak i na daleki dystans.(w 2 przypadku była to jednoużytkowa broń). Natomiast w Grzygacji w przeciwieństwie do Plemienia Tudorów była bardzo zła sytuacja. W kraju wybuchła epidemia Niebieskiej śmierci.Kraj zaliczył w tym czasie ogromne straty. Ponad 57 % populacji zginęło. Epidemia trwała 6 lat. Zaledwie 18 % osób umiało czytać,oraz 2,6 % osób potrafiło pisać. Rok 293-291 rok p.n.e to rok rozwoju,wszystkie Afritalskie plemienia rozwijały się, były mniejsze wynalazki,lecz nie były to aż tak ogromne wynalazki. W roku 290 wybuchła pierwsza wojna między plemieniami Trengoli a Tudorami. Plemienie Tudorów było zdecydowanie silniejsze gospodarczo i militarnie. Natomiast plemienie Trengoli słynęło z tego, że próbowało tresować psy. Możliwe że by się to udało,gdyby nie ta wojna. Kilka psów zostało wytrenowanych, by atakować wybrane cele, jednak nie była to ogromna liczba.(wybuch wojny był w sierpniu) Wojna wybuchła z powodu lini brzegowej Tudorów.Tudorowie potrzebowali wiecej miejsca na łowienie ryb - natomiast Trengolowie nie chcieli dać dostępu do morza Tudorom. -Sierpień : Dotarcie wojsk Tudorów pod Crawley ,Tonbrige oraz Haslemare . Konie okazały się dużo silniejszymi zwierzętami niż psy. Psy okazały się dobre jedynie na nieuzbrojone cele . Konie były dużo szybsze,oraz były opancerzone. Opancerzenie na psy było natomiast bardzo słabe, i nie sprawiało swojego celu. Został wytypowany pierwszy marszałek sił Tudorowskich - Daws Grat (tak, już wtedy istniały nazwiska,nawet przydomki.Aktualny król Tudorów nazywał się Garry I Złoty,natomiast Trengoli Miksytren I Treser -Wrzesień : Wojska Tudorów dotarły pod Brighton , oraz Southampton a także Portsmouth , Stolica Trengoli upada. Król plemienia Miksytren umiera . Cały kraj zostaje anektowany przez Tudorów. Niepokoi to jednak plemię Starling , do którego dotarły te wiadomości dzień po wojnie. Nie podobało się to im na tyle , że wyhandlowały żeby Trengolowie posiadali miasto Brighton. Plemie Tudorów nie miało opcji - musiało się na to zgodzić . Może i było silnym plemieniem, jednak nie było w stanie pokonać 2 plemienia pod rząd. Rok 289-281 p.n.e Są to lata w których nic szczególnego się nie wydarzyło. Wszystko się poprostu rozwijało, wynaleziono kilka rzeczy,jednak nie były to zbyt ogromne rzeczy. Zostaje zbudowany Manchester przez plemię Manchistri ( stolicę Ces. Afritalskiego przez pewien czas) Rok 280 p.n.e Plemię Matyków buduję bibliotekę w Invernes ( Invernes było miastem granicznym,mimo to że na granicach jest zaznaczone jakby było podzielone) ( Plemię Matyków często jest też nazywane Plemieniem Mistyków, ponieważ sami nazywali samych siebie podobnie,jednak używano obydwu tych nazw. Więc obydwie nazwy są prawdidłowe) Kolejne sprawdzanie tego kto umie czytać we wszystkich plemieniach Afritalskich. Według ponownych ankiet czytać potrafiło łącznie 51 % osób w plemionach jeżeli by podsumować całą ludność, w czytaniu górowało plemię Tudorów bo było to aż 66 %.Natomiast pisać około 14 % ludzi, tutaj dalej górowała Waleja, aż 20 % osób. Rok 279 p.n.e Została zrobina Ogółna Afritalski ranking . Brano pod uwage gospodarkę, ludność, budowle, militarię , choroby, umiejętności czytania ,pisania i wynalazki , oraz kilka mniej ważnych rzeczy z mniejszą wagą . Wymyślono wtedy skale ,,Mega'' od 1 złotej gwiazdy do 100 złotych gwiazd . Jeżeli we wszystkim było chociaż 50 złotych gwiazd, dodawało się złoty księżyć. Wyświetlono wyniki 3 najsilniejszych plemion. 1.Plemię Tudorów - 88 złotych gwiazd . Brak złotego księżyca - ( mimo to ,że czytać potrafiło bardzo wiele osób, pisać nie wiele, i w kategorii pisania Plemię Tudorów dostało tylko 46 gwiazdek) Najsilniejsza dziedzina to militaria (aczkolwiek wszystko było na bardzo dobrym poziomie) 2.Plemię Matyków - 86 złotych gwiazd i złoty księżyć . Niema o czym mówić. Plemię Matyków było bardzo silnę a wynalezienie łódki było jednym z najważniejszych wynalazków świata. 3.Plemię Straling - 79 złotych gwiazd . Może i było małe ale również silne. Plemię Straling ma najwięcej ludzi spośród wszystkich plemień,a jego gospodarka również stoji na wysokim poziomie. Wynalazki również sa na dużym poziomie ( w plemieniu Straling wynaleziono teleskop, co ciekawe żadnemu innemu plemieniu bez projektu wynalazcy w Straling nie udało się go wybudować. w roku 32 ,co ciekawe jego potomek użył tego projektu by udowodnić , że Ziemia nie jest płaska, i że to Ziemia krąży wokół słońca, a nie na odwrót . Co ciekawe plemię Waleji również zdobyło złoty księżyć, mimo to że zajęło 6 miejsce. Natomiast ostatnie miejsce zajęła prawdopodobnie Grzygacja - niestety przez epidemię posłańce nie udały się do kraju ze względu na zdrowie i panującam tam epidemie . Rok 278 p.n.e wybudowanie biblioteki w Manchesterze przez plemię Manchistri i ogólne rozwinięcie tego miasta. Rok 277 p.n.e Grzygacja zostaje najechana przez południowę plemię Polskich Babilończyków. Całe plemię zostaje zdobytę przez tamtejsze plemię. Grzygacja nawet się nie broni. Rok 276 p.n.e wojna między Zaltracją a tym samym plemieniem,które zaatakowało Grzygację. Luty : Plemię Polskich Babilończyków zdobywa Sligo oraz belek , natomiast Zaltracja zdobywa Newcastle Marzec : Plemię Polskich Babilończyków dociera do Letterkenny i Londonderry , Zaltracja dociera do Warrepoint oraz do Newr . Kwiecień : Plemię Polskich Babilończyków zatrzymuje się w małym mieście Ardmore . Najważniejszy moment w wojnie - wojska Polskich Babilończyków zostają odpychane. Bitwa staje się wręcz legendarną bitwą ,oraz największą w histori na wyspie Irlandzkiej. Po wojnie zostaje w tym mieście wybudowana Biblioteka. tymczasem front wschodni dociera do Dundalk. Maj : Zaltracja odpycha wrogów za Letterkeny oraz zdobywa Ardee Czerwiec : Pokój w Ardmore . Zaltracja traci trochę ziem na północy,ale zyskuje trochę terenów na południu. Rok 275 p.n.e : Plemię Tudorów buduje Bibliotekę w Centerbury . W straling zostaje wybudowany mur ,, Mur Gordela '' ogromna sieć zabezpieczeń przeciwko tudorom, zdecydowanie silna na kawalerie Tudorów. Rok 274-268 p.n.e : Są to lata ogólnego rozwoju plemion. Niema wojen,budowane są coraz nowsze budowle.Zostaje wybudowana Biblioteka w Belfascie,Liverpoolu oraz w Edynburgu. Złote lata Tudorów kończą się w 272 roku p.n.e ,gdy wybucha pożar w Londynie. Rok 267 p.n.e : Plemię Matyków rozpoczyna swoje złote lata. Głównie dlatego ,że zaczyna masową budowe farm, warsztatów i różnych posągów. Zostają wybudowane kolejne 2 biblioteki. W kraju panuje dobrobyt . Nowy władca plemienia zmniejsza podatki, co nie zmienia faktu że rząd również ma duży przychód ze względu na ilość inwestycji w latach 974-968 p.n.e które strasznie rozwinęły gospodarkę plemienną . Zaczyna się emigracja do plemiona Mistyków ( t.z.w Matyków) . Zostaje wybudowany Uniwersytet w Inverness - mieście w którym mieszkało najwięcej osób na wyspie od tego właśnie roku. Tymczasem w Urgundji zostaje wybudowana pierwszy na wyspię obóz zaopatrzeniowy, a zaraz obok zbrojownia . Pierwszy raz użyto do tego 2 osobnych budynków - okazuje się że ta segregarcja mocno wpływa na siłe wojowników ,według badań dzięki temu uporządkowaniu wojownicy z Urgundji posiadali o około 8 % większy czas reakcji na wszystko niż z innych krajów,oraz o 3,27 % lepszą celność. O dziwo , potrafili nawet o 1,7 % lepiej unikać uderzeń wroga na dystans, i o 2,1 % na zasięg bliższy . ( liczby wciąż są badane , około 15 lat temu mówiono że czas reakcji wynosił o 12 % większy , a teraz o 4% stwierdzono więc że podadzą średnią tych liczb) Rok 266 p.n.e : Jest to data powstania Nowego plemienia - Plemienia Normandów. Plemię to Zamieszkuje Normandie . Odziwo określa się ich jako Afritalijczkyów .Mimo to , że dopiero teraz powstał, a wcześniej nikt o nim nie słyszał, to Plemię jest bardzo rozwinięte . Według skali ,,Mega'' posiada ono 82 złotych gwiazd i złoty księżyć . Rok 265-208 p.n.e : Są to najmniejzbadane lata w Afritali. Afritalijczycy używali nieznanych nam symbolów,ale do 200 p.n.e prawdopodobnie powoli wracali do starych słów. Z tego co udało nam się rozczytać,w roku 946 p.n.e w plemieniu starling wybudowano bibliotekę, a w 915 p.n.e w plemieniu matyków uniwersytet ,dzisiaj w Afritali małym mieście które nazywało się Arienskill. Dzisiaj jest prawdopodobnie mniejsze, ze względu na pożar który miał miejsce w roku 187 p.n.e . Nie udało się odkryć żadnych wojen w tych latach. Jest to bardzo dziwnę, aczkolwiek ma sens. na wyspie ,zarówno w Wielkiej Brytani jak i w Irlandi panowała Hiszpanka z którą kraje musiały sobie poradzić, przez co nie były w stanie wiele zrobić . Są to lata nędzy Afritalskiej, plemienia były bardzo słabo. Hiszpanka jednak ominęła Plemie Normandów. W przeciwieństwie, do plemienia Straling z najmniejszym procentem chorych osób na grypę który wynosił ~ 8 % ,w plemieniu Normandów wynosił on ledwie ~ 0,75 % , głównie na północnym zachodzie plemienia. Rok 911 p.n.e był dla Normandów rokiem bardzo smutnym, gdyż w kraju panowała ogromna burza . Nigdy już się to w Afritali nie zdarzyło, jednak burza trwała prawie 2,5 miesięcy. Nikt do dziś nie umie określić tego zjawiska . Oczywiście, wygląda to na zupełnie nierealistyczne wydarzenie, i historycy ( i nie tylko oni ) sprzeczają się ,że burza trwająca 2,5 miesiąca jest niemożliwa, aczkolwiek często tłumaczy się to, że burza trwała krótko po czym zmieniała się w spokojny deszczyk i wracała do postaci burzy po długim okresie czasu. Nikt nie wie dokładnie co wtedy się wydarzyło, możliwe że było to tsunami lub huragan, ale w to ludzie wątpią jeszcze bardziej . Wiadomo jedynie, że plemię Normandów bardzo ucierpiały w tym roku. ............... Legenda o Królu Arturze Rok 70 p.n.e Rodzi się Artur (wrzesień), syn Mathona w Londynie. Artur rodzi się jednak w bardzo niebezpiecznych warunkach. Są to lata w których lada moment może wybuchnąć wojna z odwiecznym wrogiem Plemienia Tudorów - wojna z plemieniem Straling. który zamieszkuje zachodnie tereny wyspy. Warto przypomnieć, że pozostało niewiele plemion Afritalskich. Zaltracja - Irlandia Północna Normandowie - zamieszkujący Normandie Tudorowie - południowo-wschodnia Brytania Straling - zachodnia Brytania Matykowie (tzw też mistykowie) - Północ;szkocja W roku 70 p.n.e rodzi się poza arturem również Connor ,w królestwie Matyków (Listopad) W plemienu Normandów rodzi się Markus. ( Luty) W plemienu Zaltracji rodzi się Anderson ( Kwiecień) Natomiast w plemieniu Straling rodzi się Simon ( Lipiec ) Odziwo wszyscy rodzą się w tym samym roku, w niewielkich odstępach czasowych. Lata w plemieniach zapowiadają się bardzo groźnie... Lata 69-51 p.n.e to masowe okresy zbrojenia się państw W 50 roku p.n.e król artur dowiaduje się o świętej legendzie 4 kryształów, kryształy zostały ukryte w 4 miejscach na wyspach Brytyjskich Zielony kryształ - Kryształ był ukryty podobno gdzieś w plemieniu Straling, reprezentował wielką potęge i ratunek dla innych w latach mroku, ogromne bogactwa i siłę jednak również niewolnictwo i upadek... Żółty kryształ - Kryształ był ukryty na południu... podobno był złamany na 2 części . Jedna była w plemieniu Zaltracji,a 2 część w plemienu Normandów... Reprezentowały one sprawiedliwość oraz determinacje i lojalność , mówiły też o upadku który przyniesię lepszą przyszłość, oraz o lojalności która okaże się zdradą... Niebieski kryształ - Położony gdzieś w Plemieniu Matyków, mówi on o niezwykłej silę, każdy kto go kiedy kolwiek dotknię będzie ogromnie silny, zarazem jednak zachłanny i pazerny,ogarnie go siłą która będzie prowadziła do nienawiści, może ona też skuktować na zmniejszoną mądrość,która oferuje jednak w zamian za to potencjał oraz przekonanie i gwałtonność. Czerwony kryształ - Kryształ o wielkiej mocy, mówi on o silę, determinacji oraz o bezpieczeństwu...jego mroczną stroną natomiast jest jednak zachłanność a także rozłamu, ale przede wszystkim prowadzi do nie umiejętności użycia swojej potęgi... Kryształy były za razem mocą,a za razem były przeklęte...Okazuje się że w przyszłości każdy z nich doprowadził cesarstwa z ich właścicielem zarazem do potęgi,jak i do zguby. Wszechcesarstwo Afritalskie było bardzo zakręcone w swojej mocy a zarazem w swojej słabości. Gdy tylko Artur dowiaduje się o legendzie ma do niej mieszane uczucia... na dole był dopisek ,, jeżeli wszystkie klejnoty złączą się, powstanie wszechkorona która może doprowadzić do 2 rzeczy - potęgi lub upadku... Szybko wieść się rozszedła po Plemionach. Pierwszy kryształ znalazł Król Simon. Był to oczywiście kryształ zielony . Wtedy właśnie były ciemne lata w jego kraju... Nagle państwo stało się silne. Gospodarka wzrosła, a zarazem siła. Nikt poza Arturem nie widział ciemnych skutków każdego z kryształów, gdyż to on posiadał prawdziwą legendę. Inne kraje zdobyły ją tylko dzięki szpiegom, którzy usłyszeli tylko 1 część rozmowy Artura z jego przyjacielem (rozmawiał on o legendzie, pierw mówili o pozytywach a później o negatywach) Tuż po Simonie kryształ znaleźli Zaltralijczycy , jak i również Normandowie. Szybko między tymi panstwami wybuchł konflikt. Zaczęto pokojowo - wysłaniec Zaltracji pojechał do Normandów i próbował wykupić kryształ. Król Normandów, Markus nie dawał za wygraną. Więc wysłaniec zrobił plan B. Ukradł kryształ. Kryształ posiadał sam król Markus. O godzinie 3:20 zakradł się do jego korony,i zabrał mu na pół przepołowiony kryształ. Jednak nagle ujrzał go Markus. Wysłaniec zaczał uciekać, biegł przed siebie i nie wiedział co będzie. Został schwytany i stracony. Markus więc zwalczał ogień ogniem - wysłał swojego wysłannika,który jednak działał trochę inaczej. Wysłannik jednak nie dotarł na miejsce, i nie został zabity przez wojska Zaltracji. Nikt nie wie co się z nim stało. W net okazało się ,że Król Markus posiadał fałszywy kryształ - podmieniony przez wysłannika , natomiast osoba która niosła pokojowy list do Króla Andersona okazała się tym wysłannikiem, który rzekomo zginął od ręki Markusa. Wysłannik miał cały plan B przygotowany. Działali w 3 ,w tych samych strojach . Jeden wysłał pokojowy list, 2 czaił się na korone, i zginął jednak ostatkiem sił oddał go 3 wysłannikowi, który czekał na wysłannika z kryształem od króla Markusa. gdy Król Zaltracji zjednoczył kryształy ujawnił ten nieprzyjemny fakt ze względu na sprawiedliwość. Następny kryształ , znaleziony przez króla Matyków - Connora ukryty był na zasięgu ręki, cały czas Connor posiadał go w swoim skarbcu. (prawdopodobnie dlatego, jego matka była taka szalona, gdyż miała ten kryształ na pierścieniu , a następnie trafił on do skarbca... Oczywiście król Connor wziął kryształ bez zastanowienia i jego kraj stał się w najbliższych latach prawdziwym imperium, lecz zarazem był mocno porywczy. Król Anderson podpisał sojusz z Matykami ,na który Connor się zgodził. Był on spowodowany tym ,że obydwa te kraje były zagrożone od południa. Tymczasem Król Artur wciąż nie wiedział czy zdobyć kryształ. Wiedział ,że zachłannośc zgubiła nie jeden kraj i nie jednego człowieka,a jeżeli jego państwo rozłamie się na mniejsze to nie stanie się najlepiej,i będzie wiedział ,że to jego wina. Artur nie mógł podjąć decyzji.Wtedy nagle usłyszał że jego państwo zostało zaatakowane przez plemię Straling. Artur nie wiedział co zrobić. Gdy już miał sięgnąć po kamień pojawił się za nim wrogi zwiadowca i za pomocą kuszy - (narodowego wynalazku wojowników ze Starling) strzelił do kryształu który wpadł do głębokiej dziury. Między królem a zwiadowcą rozegrała się walka - Artur jednak był w tej bitwie w dużo gorszej pozycji . Zwiadowca miał uzbrojenie o jakim może mażyć kazdy żołnierz .Był on specjalną jednostką od tego typu zadań. Artur więc szybko pogonił za kryształem, a zwiadowca wiedząc że nie może gonić Artura zakopał dziure pobliskimi kamieniami,ziemią i wszystkim co miał pod ręką.Nikt nie wiedział gdzie jest król Artur,a wojna trwała dalej. Wojownicy bali się że Artur nie wróci. Podczas jego 2 miesięcznej nieobecności nad krajem władzę sprawował Naczelny dowódzcca armi Bery.Przez 2 te 2 miesiące wojska wroga prawie dotarły do Londynu...Okradanp miasta, wsię,domy,bilbioteki,uniwersytety, warsztaty i wszystko o czym można było pomyśleć,a tego czego się nie dało ukraść, postanowiono spalić. Niewielkie szanse dawano Tudorom na przeżycie. Tymczasem ,2 miesiące wcześniej... Król Artur w pogoni za kryształem wpadł do dziwnych lochów. Szybko okazało się że są to opuszczone lochy w jego starym zamku które zostały opuszczone. Stary zamek jest ledwie zabytkiem, jednak Artur wiedział , że w zamku jest sposób by przeżyć. Znał on kiedyś pewnego młodego złoczyńcę, który był jego starym przyjacielem i był uwięziony w tym zamku( zamek był zamknięty 2 lata wcześniej,w tym lochy) Wiedział że zapasy zapakowane w konserwy ( które wymyślono 10 lat wcześniej) mogą znajdywać się w lochu. Powinny być tu w ostateczności robale lub szczury,a przy odrobinie szcześćia można znaleźć nawet ryby, gdyż ze względu na wywiezienie częśći materiałów do lochów wpadła woda i w kiklu miejscach utworzyły się małe bajorka. Mogły one jednak wyschnąć, Artur przewidywał , że nawet jeżeli je odnajdzie prawdopodobnie nie będzie tam zadnych ryb. Ujrzał jednak przed sobą czerwony kryształ. Wziął więc 2 pobliskie kamienie, itak żeby go nie dotknać (swoim ciałem) schował go do swojej kieszeni. Rozpoczęła się jego walka o przetrwanie. Powoli jedząc zapasy próbował się uwolnić. Po pierwszym miesiącu zaczął mieć ogromne problemy z głodem,a jego zasoby powoli się kończyły. Znał już okolicę na pamięć,zabrał więc dużo zapasów i wyruszył w podróż po lochach. Znajdywał tam różne rzeczy,szczątki,pająki i inne zwierzęta. Ale największy problemem były kolonie szczurów. Po 10 dniach podróży odnalazł jakiegoś więznia, który ledwie żył. Okazało się że więzień znał wyjscie jednak był już wyczerpany,i nie mógł do niego dotrzeć, gdyż by wyjść potrzebowano umiejętności wspinaczki, a sam więzień nie miał nawet na nią sił. Artur zabrał się z tym więzniem na powierzchnie. Okazało się że więzień przeżył dzięki jedzeniu ogromnej martwej koloni szczurów. (szczury to nie jest odpowiedni posiłek, jednak udało mu się przeżyć dzięki pomocy lekarskiej,gdyż w tych czasach rozwijała się medycyna. Więzien poszedł do szpitala,jednak Artur miał inne zmagania,gdy wracał do domu został schwytany przez wojska Stralindzkie .Król Stralingu Simon osobiście rozmawiał z Arturem.Simon chciał od Artura zyskać czerwony kryształ. Artur wtedy szybko chwycił go z kieszeni i go dotknął. Wtedy zaczął się świecić i Artur niechętnie,i wchłonął jego właściwości. Simon był wściekły, wtedy przyszedł jego zwiadowca ,który podczas wojny zauważył w Londynie tablice z legendą. Przyniósł on ją Simonowi,a gdy on sie o tym dowiedział był załamany. Gdy Artur był trzymany przez 2 silnych generałów, podszedł do niego Simon. Według tablic które znaleźli historycy wypowiedział następujące słowa: Czyli... Będziemy żyć w niewoli przez ten kryształ!?! Grrr...Czemu ja nic o tym nie wiem! Arturze! Jeżeli mam być w niewoli,to nie w twojej niewoli! Jakie sa twoje ostatnie słowa? Wtedy właśnie Artur za pomocą bełty,którą posiadał po ostrzale wrogich zwiadowców uderzył jednego z generałów w dziurę którą miał w zbroji którą wcześniej dostrzegł i spowodował że wrogi generał zemdlał natomiast 2 odepchnął. Następnie zabrał miecz pierwszemu generałowi oraz zabił 2. Rozegrała się bitwa między Simonem a Arturem. Bitwe uwietrzniono hieroglifami w jaskini .Było ich 8. Na 1 z nim widać jak Simon atakuje Artura, przez co Artur upada. Na 2 Artur wstaje i rzuca w Simona mieczem który leżał obok 2 generała, jednak Simon blokuje cios swoją tarczą . Siła miecza jednak odrzuciła tarczę tak,że wyleciała przez okno. Na 3 z nich widzimy jak Simon wzywa posiłki a tymczasem Artur uderza go w plecy. Na 4 widać jak Artur próbując zabić Simona chybia, przez co jednak odcina Simonowi lewą dłoń . Na 5 widać jak Simon kontraatakuje i odrzuca Artura. Arturowi wypada miecz. Tymczasem drzwi od sali są zamknięte i Simon nie jest w stanie otrzymać posiłków. Na 6 widać jak Simon uderza Artura,Artur kładzie się i zaczyna krwawić. Na 7 widać jak Artur wstaję ,i poprzez kopnięcie odrzuca Simona,który nie jest w stanie stać. Na 8 widać jak Artur wyskakuje przez okno i ucieka,a tymczasem Simon jest zawieziony by uratować go od ran. Artur był w niewoli przez 20 dni. Jednak w 1 dzień po ucziecce wrócił do Londynu gdzie wrócił by dalej rządzić swoim państwem. Gdy wrócił zaczął zarządzać militarią. Początkowo przegrywał, lecz już 2 dni po powrocie Tudorowie zaczeli wygrywać. Już w 3 dni front wrócił na normę,a przez kolejne 7 dni Straling Skapitulowało. Ostatniego dnia z legendarnych zapisków była napisana 2 konfrontacja Artura z Simonem. Simon miał przyszywaną rane by nie umrzeć, jednak nie miał jej odnowionej. Historycy znaleźli następujący text: ,,Gdy Simon spojrzał na Artura,widział śmierć na swoich oczach.Wiedział że to ostatnia godzina jego życia, Musiał coś zrobić. Była to okoliczność wojny o stolicę Straling - Norwich. Sam Artur wszedł do ostatniej komnaty w której przeżył tylko Simon, z ręka w Tudorskim żołnierzu . Wtedy nagle tuż za Arturem pojawiło się 9 wrogich żołnierzy i najlepszy generał Simona,a zarazem doradca- Mathi. Artur zaczął walkę . Simon przyglądając się wszystkiemu wiedział już, że to Artur wygra. Artur po zabijając 9 żołnierza został zaatakowany od pleców przez Matiehgo który prawie zabił Artura. Artur był mocno ranny lecz obronił się. Wtedy Simon powiedział ,, Ot ceniok lin ki Otmo diu '' co znaczyło dosłownie - To koniec mój,lecz też twój Po czym zaczął szarżę . Artur nie był w stanie uniknąć ciosu, lecz gdy Simon miał już dźgnąć Artura w serce , Artur złapał miecz wroga i go trzymał. Simon nie mógł skaleczyć wroga ze względu na bojowe rękawiczki, wtedy Artur rzucił miecz w okno i zaczęła się bitwa bez broni . Simon jednak nie miał ręki - więc nie miał on żadnych szans. Atakował wroga czym kolwiek się da. Ostatecznie Artur mimo licznych ran zabił Simona mówiąc słowa : Sey! Ot'iu ceniok!Sazc Zem tsemz! ( To twój koniec!Czas zemsty!) '' Podpisano - Umierający żołnierz Tudorski, Gerly Hast... (następnie są 3 nieczytelne litery,prawdopodobnie żołnierz zginął) Cztery godziny po tym wydarzeniu Straling skapitulował,i został anektowany. Król Artur został określony wielkim bohaterem...trakcie tworzenia Życiorys Cesarzów Afritali Rok 17 - Premier Tadner Fortis ogłasza się cesarzem (posiada wtedy dziecko,które urodziło się w 11 roku o imieniu Davlajo) Rok 18 - Rodzi się 2 syn Tadnera o imieniu Fleh Rok 21 - Cesarz Tadner I Zyskuje przydomek : Groźny ( Przydomek otrzymał po swojej grozie którą szerzył. Mówi się, że dzięki groźbom wygrał wybory na premiera w 15 roku, gdyż wygrał przewagą 4 głosów - natomiast chodzą słuchy że kilka dni przed wyborami zagroził 8 osobwej grupce ludzi , że jak na niego nie zagłosują zginą. Okazuje się , że faktycznie wszystkie te osoby na jego zagłosowały, a ten nieprzyjemny fakt gdy ujrzał światło dzienne został przygnieciony propagandą. Po za tym jego groza była jego symbolem, nikt nie chciał z nim zadzierać. Rok 28 - Umiera Żona Tadnera o imieniu Eiva. Rok 33 - Rodzina Cesarska wyjerzdza do Szkocji - był to bardzo niefortunny czas. SHN wywołuje powstanie. Rozdzina zmuszona do ucieczki . Syn Tadnera Davlajo zaginął (nigdy nie został odnaleziony. Podobno według miejscowej ludności , spadła na niego dosyć duży kamień , tydzień później został odnaleziony lecz miał prawie całkowity zanik pamięci, a jego twarz uległa deformacji . Dopiero w 86 roku ustalono że był to syn Tadnera. Rok 36 Tadner I Umiera. Cesarzem zostaje Fleh I Rok 44 Fleh I zyskuje przydomek ,,cesarz'' z powodu załóżenia Uni Cesarskiej - dzieła jego życia. Rok 50 Rodzi się córka Fleha o imieniu Sara Rok 61 - Rodzi się syn Fleha Matthew Rok 80- w wyniku bomby atomowej zrzuconej na Londyn król Fleh I umiera. Infromacja ta Mathhewem mocno wstrząsneła, jednak miał duże szczęście ,gdyż akurat przebywał w Bagdadzie. Tak naprawdę wbrew woli ojca, który mówił że Matthew będzie bezpieczny w Londynie . Matthew prawdopodobnie uciekł do Bagdadu , żeby z tamtąd dowodzić wojskiem ,mimo niechęci do wszystkich państw Uni Cesarskiej. (Wtedy właśnie starodawny przesąd Afritalski , o pierwszym zwierzęciu stał się zarazem pechem i szczęściem dla młodourodzonych dzieci. ( W Afritali panuje przesąd, że jeżeli pierwsze zwierzę jakie ujrzy dziecko to kot, to dziecko będzie nieposłuszne, a Matthew był właśnie nie posłuszny, tymbardziej że później rozwiązał ukochane dzięło ojca - Unie Cesarską ) Kolejne ważne zarządzenie Matthewa , przeniesienie stolicy do Manchesteru. To również spotkało się z wielką krytyką, większość osób wolało przenieść stolicę do Liverpoolu, lub w ostateczności do Edynburgu,jednak nie zostało to nigdy wprowadzone w życie. Stolica wróciła do Londynu kilka lat po śmierci Matthewa. Ostatnia rzecz która zaczęła niepokoić nawet rodzinę Matthewa , to konfederacja w Vallecie . Wtedy właśnie coraz bardziej nienawidził Uni Cesarskiej Jego reformy były uważane za szalone ,a jego własna siostra - Sara nie chcąc żyć dalej w Afritali wyjechała do Gotolandi ( bardzo bogatego kraju na ten okres) Rok 81- Matthew I zyskuje przydomek Młody Kolejne lata w których coraz więcej osób chciało pomocy od Matthewa i jego kraju coraz bardziej go denerwowało i wręcz zmuszało do rozwiązania sojuszu. Jednak było coś co spowodowało że z czasem zaczął nienawidzić Uni cesarskiej... W tym samym roku został on proszony przez jedynego cesarza którego w miare rozumiał, do czasu tej wojny. Cesarza południa. Jednak wojna z Gotolandią , to co czego ostatnie chiał Matthew. Jednak został ostatecznie ubłagany, czego żałował. Chodzi o to, że jego siostra która opiekowała się nim przez całe życie dopóki nie doszedł do władzy aktualnie przebywała w Gotolandi. Przekazał jej by się ewakuowała, lecz nie udało jej się tego zrobić . Matthew musiał zareagować by jego sojusznicy nie upadli. Więc Zaatakował Gotolandie. Jego Siostra zginęła w wojnie. Przez następne lata jego jakiekolwiek pomoce Sojusznikom były bardziej symboliczne niż takie, bym im naprawdę pomóc Rok 85- Matthew oświadcza się dziewczynie o imieniu Maleja,która przyjmuje oświadczyny Rok 86- Matthew młody po przyjściu na Cesarską konfederacje w Siracusie jak najszybciej chcę z niej wyjść. Miał on dośc mordowania swoich ludzi i umierania za obce narody,a także nienawidził wielu państw UC za śmierć jego siostry. Wtedy wypowiedział jego słynne słowa ,,Ot ceniok Innu Cesar'' dosłownie znaczyło : koniec Unii Cesarskiej.I unia właśnie wtedy została rozwiązana Ta zmiana wywołała ogromną propagandę w całym kraju. Rok 87 - Mimo to że Matthew często był wyśmiewany, to tak naprawdę,gdyby miał inne podejście do Uni Cesarskiej mógłby być nazwany Matthewem Wielkim . Gdyż jeżeli patrzy się ogólnie na jego działania,widzi się słabego króla. Jednak nie był to słaby król . Jego reformy nie były aż takie złe ,jednak byly mocno przyszłościowe. Wynik tej pracy zobaczono w latach 87-90 .Są to złote lata Afritali . Wszystko się rozwinęło, kraj dogonił inne państwa, był jako jedyny poraz pierwszy w histori w top 6 państw gospodarczych.( zostało to udowodnione w 167 roku ) C.D.N = Wygląd flagi Flaga Afritali to flaga biało-czerwono-żółta z gwiazdą i z dwoma złotymi wiązkami po bokach,w środku jest gwiazda Flaga jednak nie była przypadkowa. Kolor biały oznaczał czystość oraz łagodność kraju,gdyż nigdy nie parł się w ogromne spory. Raczej unikał wielkich wojen. Kolor czerwony, jest symbolen siły , oznacza wojnę i rządze . Oznacza to że Afritali zawsze pragnęło by być wszechcesarstwem . Nawet gdy tworzyło unie cesarską - wtedy kraj uważał się za wszehcesarstwo,a inne cesarstwa za podcesarstwa . (w latach 2 wojny mapperskiej, po odnowieniu uni kraje był uznawane za cesarstwa mniejsze, które były jedynie wysienką na torcie. Jedynym cesarstwem ,które według Afritali kiedy kolwiek mogło się równać z Afritali , było Cesarstwo Polskiego Mappingu/Babiloni. Kojarzył też się z wyjątkową bronią ,wynalezioną przed Afritaljskiego naukowca i wynalazce, który wynalazł broń magmową . Żółty to kolor złota oraz korony cesarskiej. Mimo że Cesarstwo dotychczas nigdy nie bylo w top gospodarczym, to mimo wszystko było dosyć bogatym państwem. Natomiast korona ,oznaczała najsilniejsze cesarstwo na świecie,jakie kiedy kolwiek istniało w europie. Natomiast złota gwiazdka ze złotymi wiązłami to herb Afritali.Czasami dodaje się do niego również różowo-fioletowe koło , jeżeli chodzi nam o dawne pańswto Afritalskie , lub o określenie demokratycznej Afritalji . Natomiast herb oznacza cesarstwo z świetlaną przyszłością jak i przeszłością . Pomysł na herb powstał podobno już 36 lat przed powstaniem Afritali . Było to plemienie Tudorów . Tak samo nazywała się dynastia dopóki Afritali nie zmieniło ustroju na Cesarski.Historia herba opowiada o pewnym chłopcze, nazywającym się Kalir który pochodził z najbogatszej rodziny.Jednak chłopiec urodził się lekki jak piórko, lekki jak liść , w wieku 12 lat warzył tyle ile powinna warzyć jego półtora ręki.A mimo wszystko żył bez problemów . Pewnego dnia , jego ojciec został królem plemienia ( Kalir miał wtedy 16 lat). Jednak po 2 tygodniach został zabity przez ogromne stado panter (panter było około 1650) . Nie było szans by uciec,nikt nie przeżył, poza Kalirem . Kalir miał ogromne szczęście. Był już na klifie pewnej góry,a za nim był ocean . Nagle zobaczył spadającą złotą gwiazde. Od swojej babci usłyszał opowieść że powinien wtedy wypowiedzieć życzenie. Powiedział by coś uratowało go przed tymi panterami . Wtedy gdy już pantery miały do niego skakać, klif się zawalił . Klif wcześniej był bardzo kruchy,aczkolwiek waga chłopca była na tyle mała by go utrzymać. Nagle gdy już chłopiec widział śmierć, przypadkowo złapał go jakiś (jak on to nazwał) ,,złoty ptak'', gdy był już około 2 metry nad ziemią. Ptak jednak szybko się zdenerwował, rzucił chłopca na dół a sam odleciał. Ponoć już nigdy tego ptaka nie widział. Cechy charakteru Cesarstwo Afritali to typowy neutralista, nie uczestniczy w wojnach, dba o własne interesy. Mimo to, czasem pomoże niektórym państwom. Ma zmysł dyplomaty, i spryt handlowca.Stara się o pokój i sprawiedliwość w europie. Uważa się za najsilniejsze cesarstwo europy jakiekolwiek istniało.